What Chekov doesn't know will hurt him
by atlantisXgirl
Summary: Chekov does something with out thinking and it gets him hurt. [Inspired by "Charlie X"]


**I totally got this idea by watching "Charlie X" if you don't know what that is go watch it. (It's an episode of the original Star Trek series, so be prepared for bad graphics) **

**I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters which makes me sad. **

**Enjoy.**

Being the youngest student at Starfleet Academy, Pavel Chekov didn't speak to many people. It's not that he went out of his way to avoid talking his classmates; it's simply that he wasn't involved in many conversations. He always just seemed to be lingering in the background of the student body, carrying on his daily life without interactions. The only time he really spoke was when answering questions in class; always correct of course. The young Russian was completely content with being, and staying, quite for most of the time.

Today was slightly different. The day prior he was transferred from his "introduction to theoretical physics" class to the "advanced theoretical physics application 2", and he had absolutely no idea where in the world the classroom was.

He stood confused, worried, and scared that he would be late for class. At the precise moment when he was working up the courage to ask a tall redheaded boy standing near him where his class was a very pretty blonde girl ran straight into the young teenager, causing both of them to spill their books all over the pavement, and knocking Chekov over.

"Oh crap" the girl stated, swooping to help Chekov off his back. "I'm so sorry; I just didn't see you standin' there. Say you're lookin' kinda young to be a student here ain't ya?" she questioned pulling Chekov to his feet.

"I suppose so..." He trailed off as he picked up his books. Unfortunately the blonde got to his advanced physics book before he did and just stared at it, a puzzled look spreading across her face. Before Chekov had a chance to reclaim the lost book, the girl was already stalking towards the ginger.

"Excuse me" she said tapping him on the shoulder. " This yours?"

"Nope" the boy said flashing her his own regular physics book with a smile.

"Oh, well then who do you suppose..." the girl replied trailing off.

"Pardon me, but zat iz my book" Chekov managed to squeak from behind the girl.

"You're jokin'" she said spinning on her heels to face the boy.

"Nyet" he replied reaching his hand out for the book "Zat iz my book"

"Shit kid, you must be pretty freaking smart to be in this class" the girl said handing him back the book. "well I got to run, class starts soon and don't wanna be late"

"Vait!" he called after her. "Could you help me find my classroom?"

The girl sighed but turned once again to face the teenager. "Main building, second floor, last door on the right" she said in a very exasperated tone. Walking away once again, something happened to her that she would have never fathomed the Russian kid would have ever done to her.

He slapped her on the ass.

The girl spun around so fast Chekov didn't even have a chance to explain what had happened before he felt a pain on the left side of his head and the sidewalk came up to meet him.

**XXX**

The next thing Pavel remembered was waking up in the academy's infirmary with a splitting headache. He sat up and came face to face with a very amused looking intern. The name tag on his uniform read "Leonard McCoy"

"You're a light weight, do you know that?" the doctor said, his southern accent making it hard for Chekov to understand through the blaring headache.

"I am vhat?" he questioned.

"A light weight" he repeated laughing "You got knocked out with one punch from an 18 year old girl"

"Iz zat vhat happened" he wondered out loud.

"Yeah, what'd you do to piss her off any way..." McCoy trailed off in search of a name.

"Chekov, Pavel Chekov"

"Alright Pavel, what'd you do to piss her off so much?" the doctor inquired again.

"I do not know, she helped me find my classroom and I patted her on ze behind for zanks and she hit me!" he said placing his head in his hands.

"Patted her on the...wait a minute kid, how old are you?" McCoy asked with a now serious expression on his face.

"I am 15, sir" Chekov replied, not looking up.

"15? Why the hell is a 15 year old smacking an 18 year old on the ass? kid, don't you know any better? Didn't your daddy teach you how to respect women?"

Chekov lifted his head from his hands and glanced at the doctor. "Nyet, my older brozer taught me about women, and zat vas vhat he alvays did"

"well kid, sometimes older siblings just ain't the right teachers...you see, uh you go slow. You, uh... You be gentle. I mean, it's... it's not a one-way street, you know...you don't go around slapping girls on the ass you just met, it's not the right thing to do. Okay kid?" McCoy said shifting his weight awkwardly. "Hell kid, you deserve that nice shiner for doing something stupid like that"

"Shiner?" Chekov questioned.

"Black eye kid, she gave you a black eye"

Chekov reached his hand up and placed it over the left side of his face, he felt around and found that his eye was puffy and swollen. He winced at the pain from his touching it and dropped his hand. "Da, I zuppose I do"

The doctor stifled a laugh and just smiled at the kid. "Well Pavel, don't be going round slapping anymore girls on the ass and put ice on that new shiner when you get to your dorm and you'll be just fine. Okay?"

"Da! все в порядке" Chekov said hopping off the table.

"I'm assuming that means 'yes, okay'" the doctor said, more talking to himself than Chekov.

"Da! Zank you for ze advice doctor. I vill alvays remember it!"

"Be sure you do, now get to class before you get in more trouble"

Before leaving, Chekov flashed the biggest and brightest smile McCoy had ever seen. He was never going to forget that smile, just like Chekov would never forget the new advice.

**So i just realized that this is my third story i've posted for tonight...uh...whoops. I've been writing a lot lately.**

**oh! I would like to apologize for Chekov's accent and the Russian I used...I used Google translate. **

**Like with everything else comment/message if you see anything wonky. **

**Thank you =]**


End file.
